Twins of Death, Blood of Kings
by Airrynn-verum oratori
Summary: Alex and Ari belong to three worlds: Greek/Roman, Egyptian, and the Mortal. Along with surviving, they have to play peacekeeper between these worlds when they cross each other's paths. Read and Review please. Flames will be used to bake yummy cookies!
1. Hi, I'm Me

_**Hey everyone, here is my new story. I am getting into a pattern with my updates, so one story will be updated a week.**_

_**Anyways, this story is set in December 2007, just after The Titan's Curse, and during The Red Pyramid.**_

_**Enjoy,**_

_**~Airrynn**_

* * *

**CONFESSION: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES OR THE KANE CHRONICLES.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Let me Introduce Myself**_

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

Look, if you're hearing this story, we can help you. Bring the package you found to your house (or wherever you're staying, for all I know, you could live in a cave) and light a candle in either a door or window the night of the next new moon. We'll be able to find you after that.

Here's the reason for this message. If you've found this recording, you play a part in one of the two worlds besides the mortal one. You might even belong in both, like us. Aside from the mortal world, there are two different mythological worlds you need to know about. Greco-roman and Egyptian. The stories and deities from these pantheons are still around today. The Greek and Roman gods still have kids with mortals, the Egyptians still have the magic users of the Per Ankh (the House of Life, in case you didn't know), although the gods from that pantheon don't interact as much with the House anymore. Listen to our story, so you can figure out what you're getting yourself into.

My name is Alex Finis. Well actually it's Alexandros, but it's a bit of a mouthful. My twin sister Ariana, [_Ow! No need to hit me!_] who prefers to be called Ari [_there, happy?_], are both fourteen. We used to live in Northern California with our mom until we were eleven. Since then we've traveled from place to place for our safety.

Our dad's the Greek god of death, Thanatos (or Letus, if you prefer roman). Modern culture refers to him as Death, the Grim Reaper, or just Reaper. As demigods, we tend to attract monsters because we apparently smell like a tasty snack. That would be enough to attract plenty of danger, but we also have to take into account Mama's side of the family.

If you trace our family tree back far enough, you can see that we're descended from ancient egyptian royalty. One of our royal ancestors is Princess Neferu of the 12th dynasty, the other is Queen Amenartas of the 25th dynasty. This is what the Egyptians call "Blood of the Pharaohs".

Blood of the Pharaohs are people who are descended from the pharaohs of ancient Egypt (duh). We tend to be pretty powerful magicians, and we're often affiliated with the Per Ankh. Mama's bloodline carries the genes of two queens of the ancient world. One of Amenartas' titles was "Chief Prophetess," which was pretty accurate because she was a Diviner. Diviners are magicians who can see the future. Neferu's bloodline was also important because she was descended from the royal clan that founded the fourth dynasty of Egypt.

So when Ari and I come along, we not only get the greek/roman monsters and gods coming after us, we get the egyptian ones too, hence the constantly moving around. Ari and I tend to act as a bridge between both sides when they stumble upon each other. The gods on both ends know about the others, so we only have to help smooth things over between the demigods and magicians.

Okay, now that our kind of sucky purpose in life is all cleared up, I am going to continue with the point of this story:

**1)** We figure that there are more kids like us, kids from both pantheons, and we would like to offer you our help.

**2)** We also want to extend our help to anyone belonging to any of these pantheons. We know that the Kanes use a recording like this to help young magicians find them, Greek demigods are found by satyrs, and the Roman demigods are generally found by Lupa, but there are always a few that never make it to where they're supposed to be, which can be dangerous.

**3)** We wanted to get our story out too, not for recognition (yeah, it's nice, but it's unnecessary) but to add in facts that no one else got, and to give another point of view on the matter.

I'm not going to tell you our entire life story, because it would take way too long, but I am going to give a quick summary up to the point where this story starts.

We've always known about the whole demigods and magicians thing. Once we were old enough to keep a secret, which was about six or seven, we were told the whole story. When we turned eleven, the monster attacks were too much to handle, so we left to protect ourselves and our mom. Our dad is the only god we've met so far, and we've been lucky enough not to run into any demigods or magicians. Well, until this story starts.

Oh, and Ari says I have to tell you this, even if I don't want to, about my er… problem, I guess you could call it. I'm completely blind, but I can manage fine on my own, thank you very much! Demigod senses are enhanced to help us survive the monsters, so as long as I'm not in total silence, I can get around well enough.

So we're going to start the actual story now. It begins in December, a few days before the day we met the Hunters of Artemis.


	2. Job of a Sitter

_**Hey Everyone, **_

_**I know I promised this chapter Friday, but I had an essay to do. **_

_**Roy Avery- Thanks for the review, made my day!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**~Airrynn**_

_**P.S. ME NO OWN!:)**_

* * *

_**We Get a Baby-Sitting Job**_

**A**

**L**

**E**

**X**

"Two on your left, Alex!" Ari called out to me.

There was a snarl next to me and I heard the familiar _swish_ of air as I swung my blade through the air, followed by a screeching wail as the gryphon that had tried to sneak up behind me disintegrated. I slammed my elbow into the snout of the second with a nasty _crack._

The gryphon gave a disgruntled growl and lunged at me again, but I heard a whistling sound and dodged to the side. The gryphon shrieked, probably sensing victory, and leaped at me, only to get the blade of one of my twin sister's throwing knives lodged in its throat. It gave a startled yelp and followed the others to Tartarus. I listened as Ari sheathed the rest of her knives before I tapped the shaft of his scythe on my forearm, where it melted into tattoo form. I've learned over the past few years to trust Ari's judgement, especially since she can see and I can't.

I heard the flapping of my sister's wings and felt her lay a hand on my shoulder to guide me, presumably towards the clapboard covered cabin we were staying in. Once we were closer, she gave me a gentle shove in the right direction and sped up. I followed. I relished the way the air felt in my wings and the wind that stung my skin. Even without looking, I knew that Ari was playfully swooping and diving as well. I angled myself up, first gaining speed, then slowing down until I stalled precariously for a moment, before I tumbled backwards.

I tucked my wings in close to my back and flipped a few times as I fell, yelling loudly in pure exhilaration. I straightened into a steep dive, coming closer and closer to the ground. I finally snapped my wings out, pulling out of the dive so close to the meadow that my knees and feet brushed the grass. That's how I knew to pull up.

I listened as Ari swooped up and landed in one of the trees surrounding the clearing. I laughed as she just _happened_ to startled the most snippety of all the birds nest, who proceeded to scold her severely. I could almost imagine her nodding listlessly and feigning interest until she was quite done.

I landed softly in the waist-high grass.

"Ari," I called out from where I was standing in the field. "When are you planning on leading me home?"

She soared over and landed in front of me. "Right now," she said I could hear the cheeky grin in her voice.

We folded our wings and they melted into birthmarks on our backs, much the same way that my scythe is hidden. Grabbing my hand, Ari led the way as we waded through the sea of grass to the slightly rundown cabin we currently called home. Reaching the porch, I pushed open the door, rattling the loose sign etched with the name of the place, '_Yonder__ Vale'_.

The inside was a bit dismal, considering that the lighting wasn't the best and that we didn't have that many belongings. I turned in Ari's direction, and asked a bit sadly, "Can you pass me the voice recorder?"

Sometimes I wish I didn't have to rely on my sister for everything.

Don't get me wrong, I love Ari to pieces, and she never takes advantage of me (unless it's for a prank, of course). _[Ow! It's true, you do prank me a lot.] _Anyway, it's just that I feel like a burden sometimes. Or maybe not a _burden_ exactly, but its hard going through every day knowing that I'm going to need help for a lot of things.

Ari paused for a moment, and I was sure that she heard the sadness in my voice. I frowned slightly. I got on fairly well without my sight, but I still was a bit bummed about it. I've had always been, but it isn't that I blamed her for it. "Sure," she said, passing it to me after making sure the right tape was inside. I smiled in thanks before turning to expound our latest experience with fighting monsters.

_**"December** **Twenty-Sixth."** _I stated clearly. _**"Today we had a run in with some gryphons of the greek variety-"**_

"Really, Al?" Ari broke in, laughing. "Who says _variety_ these days?"

"I do, now shut up."

_**"They're basically winged panthers with raven heads and feet. They-"**_

"-look like flying hyenas."

_**"-have sharp claws and beaks,"** _I finished, rolling my eyes at my twin. I cut the recording and gave a _'seriously?'_ look in her general direction.

"You need to lighten up, Al," she told me. "Especially with your speech. I swear, you sound more and more like an old guy. Maybe," I could hear the smirk in her voice. "Maybe Desjardins rubbed off on you a bit too much last time we went to Paris."

I whirled around, intending to retort with something just as embarrassing, but paused when I heard the distinct sound of an Iris Message materializing in our cabin. I frowned slightly when I heard Amos Kane's voice.

"Hello Alex, Ariana-"

My sister interrupted. "Ari, it's just Ari."

"Ari," he amended. "I need your help."

"Obviously," I stated bluntly. "You rarely call otherwise. What's up?"

"Two nights ago, Julius released the Demon Days from their prison."

I nodded. Ari and I had figured that this would happen sooner or later, especially with the Titan threat on the greek side of things.

"Alright," Ari said. "Continue."

Amos explained how Julius had been taken as a host for Osiris, and how Set captured him. Apparently Set was going to create a huge storm, and we all know how well that went last time.

"I'm going to do some reconnaissance. I need you two to go to the mansion and keep an eye on Carter and Sadie. Please-" suddenly he sounded very tired, and worried for his family. "Please, can you help?"

"Sure Amos," said Ari. "We should be able to get there by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Amos said gratefully. "I'll owe you for this."

"Stay alive." I frowned grimly. "Then we'll see about what you owe us."

Ari swiped her hand through the mist. "Well Mr. Cheerful, let's get packing."

* * *

_**Hoped you liked that.**_

_**Well, we're off to find the magicians!**_

_**R and R.**_

_**~Airrynn**_

* * *

_**12/20/13**_

_**Hey Everyone...**_

_**So sorry about this, but this story is going to be on Haitus until the 7th of January. I use this story as part of my English homework, so I probably won't be publishing chapters until then.**_

_**But hey, I have successfully freed up some time for the other stories that I am writing and/or planning to.**_

_**Good Day, All**_

_**~A.**_


End file.
